phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Knarrow02
Archive 1 Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue Tri-State Gazette, Issue 1 New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Where do you get Where do you get the pictures of characters with out backrounds? Can you please give me a link! I knwo Shego got some, but where did you get yours.~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 23:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Episode pictures Hello Knarrow02, How do you get all those episode pictures in HD and without a Disney XD/Disney Channel logo? Are you doing this with a program or something? Zer0Z14 15:48, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Recent Changes Patrol invitation Topher and I would like to invite you to be a part of the . You've shown that you're a reliable person with a good knowledge of the show. You've fixed quite a few mistakes recently. Being a part of the Patrol it just a small addition to what you're already doing, which is when you look at an edit, you mark that you've looked at it. You do this for both the edits that you determine are okay and for the ones that have to be fixed (and then you go ahead and fix it). That way, other members of the Patrol will see that edits have already been checked and they can go on to other edits. If you decide to join the Patrol, your own edits will automatically be marked as Patrolled. It's another indication of the quality work you've done here. When you've made your decision, you can let either one of us know and we'll take it from there. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : You now have Rollback rights. All edits by you from this point will automatically be marked as Patrolled. : If you can, please head over to the Dividing up the Recent Changes Patrol forum and select an area that you'd like to work on. You can still mark any of the ones you check outside that area as well. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) A Verry Perry Christmas Since you have ity, I wanna ask you if the french audio works for every episode, even Doof side of the moon. And if so, how do the songs sound in French? Great, though that's odd since France doesn't have some of the episode, such as Perry lays an egg. Could perhaps tell me what the French versions of Mother Nature won, and Evil Love sound like once you've heard them? Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30